Typically, a mistake touch is avoided by sensing a distance by a proximity sensor of a touch screen. When a smart phone is placed in a pocket or bag, the proximity sensor may contact with a surface of the pocket or bag and trigger a corresponding anti-mistaken touch function, which makes the smart phone unstable when realizing the anti-mistaken touch function.